How to Train Your Dragon Red Tails
by XxadvengerxX25
Summary: I'm not good at these things so all you need to know is. This story has reference to the film Red Tails as my OC'S jet figher is identical to Joe Lightning Little's own plane near the end of the film everything else is explained in side.


**Chapter 1 Into the storm**

 **A/U note: This is my own OC and he has nothing to do with the events of the game series I couldn't remember some of the duologue that happens in the film so I'm sorry if I missed anything out.**

 **My name is Ace Huston, I am going to tell you a story of how I ended up in Berk and helped fight the Red Death and became the 'White Barron of Berk' I was on a routine patrol when a massive storm came out of nowhere and sent me back in time to where Vikings and dragons roamed the land so I shall begin with the story. Oh before I do you should know what my plane is it's a CFA-44 Nosferatu painted silver with red tail fins and has an emblem that says LIGHTNING on the left side by the cockpit and it's powered by a small fusion reactor and has VTOL take off and landing capabilities.**

 **Monday 5th of January 2021 0800 hours**

"Come in control I am just about to pass the halfway point of my patrol." I say to the tower control operator he responds with " Affirmative keep heading on your current course, you will finish your patrol soon." I respond with "Lightning out." I carried on my current course then a storm rolled in and I had to fight control of the aircraft to keep it flying level and I was now in the heart of the storm Lightning strikes all around me and my plane. I see an opening in the storm, I put my plane into afterburners to get out of the storm a quickly as possible I make it out of the storm and its night time. So I decided to report in with the tower. "This is call sign Lightning reporting in do you copy tower over." I just get static through the radio and I decided to carry on flying for sometime.

 ****Hiccup's perspective****

I live on Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, a few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solidly on a meridian of misery. My village? In a way sturdy its been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view if the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see most places have mice, or mosquitos we have..

Opening the door to my house a Monstrous Nightmare flies past breathing fire at my house as I quickly close the door. "We have dragons." I open the door and run out side closing it. I run past some other Vikings carrying a log a Viking goes past the log and they all look at me in bewilderment and they knock out the guy in front of the log by hitting him on the back of the head a Viking comes flying at me and pins me to the ground and lets out a war cry "AAAAAARRRHHH! Morning" he get up off me and carries on his way I run through the centre of the village. I was distracted and was nearly killed but a big Viking stopped me and picked me says "What's he doing out again get back in side." That's Stoic the Vast chief of out tribe they say when he was a baby he ripped a dragons head clean off of it shoulders, do I believe that yes, yes I do.

I ran down to the forge and got inside I heard "Oh its nice of you to join the party I thought you'd been carried off." I reply. " Oh they wouldn't know what to do with all this." I flex the nonexistence muscles. He replies. " Well they need toothpicks don't they." The meathead with interchangeable hands is Gobber I've been his appreciate since I was little, well littler.

I hear a Viking shout " FIRE!" I watch the other teens do there job. There's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and then there's Astrid oh there job is so much cooler.

I try to climb out of the forge window but Gobber picks me up and says " Oh where do you think your going. I reply as he puts me down. " Let me out there I'll make my mark." He quickly replies.

" Oh you've made plenty of marks all in the wrong places." I say. " Just one minute I'll kill a dragon I might even get a date." He says. " You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these " He holds up a bola and a Viking snatches it out of his hands and throws it at a gronkle. I quickly say. " But this will throw it for me." I uncover my bola launcher and pat it, it shoots open and slings a bola at a waiting Viking knocking him out.

I quickly say." Mild calibration issue." Gobber quickly approaches and says. " Look if you want to get out there you need to stop all.. this." I say. " You just gestured to all of me." He says. " Yes stop being all of you." I says. "Ohh you are playing a dangerous game mister keeping this much raw Viking-ness contained there will be consequences." He just looks not amused and says. " I'll take my chances sword sharpened NOW." He tosses me a sword and I catch it. Killing a dragon is everything around here, killing a nadder should at least get me noticed, Killing a gronkle will definitely get me a girlfriend, a zippleback has two heads that's twice the status, then there are the Monstrous Nightmares only the best Vikings go after those, then there is the dragon no one has ever seen we call it a NIGHT FURY it never steals any food or shows its self and it never misses, that's why I'm goanna be the first.

I watch Gobber take off his tweezer hand and replace it with and axe as he does that he says. " They need me out there Hiccup you stay put, stay put ya know what I mean." He hobbles out yelling.

 ****Ace's perspective****

I was flying for a while when I came across a village that was under siege by dragons I quickly rolled my plane over and went inverted I got into a steep dive as I did my plane started to go super sonic and the resulting "BOOM" happened I readied the multipurpose locking missiles, when I heard the tone I pressed the fire button firing off a barrage of missiles at the dragons, one of them managed to dodge my attack I pulled up into a climb and banked to my left to come back around for another attack, as I did the dragon that dodged my attack got shot down by a young lad a big dragon saw what had happened to its friend and started to chase the boy I dove in at the dragon on the ground opening up with the dual 30mm cannons, the dragon flew off after I shot at it, I pulled out of the dive and rolled to the left so I could see if I hit the boy or not I didn't hit him I sigh in relief I fly off towards the forest on the island to land my plane.

I land my plane in the forest and turn off the engines and get out of my plane carrying my assault rifle and my duffle bag with food, water in side.

I made a fire and sat next to it playing the harmonica I had in my pocket that was my dad's before he died it was only a few minutes later when I heard the sound of someone approaching I quickly picked up my STG-44 and readied to shoot a warning shot when I noticed it was the teen that I had saved I put the gun back down he was shocked to see my plane and me sitting next to it.

He spoke asking. " Who are you and what is that thing?" I let out a chuckle at what he asked and said to him. " My name is Ace Huston and this thing is my plane and if your looking for the dragon he's over there." I pointed towards the dragon then looked at the teen and he spoke. " My name is Hiccup and I'm going to kill that dragon."

I laughed at that and he looks at me like 'what are you laughing at' I speak to Hiccup. " That's the funniest name I've ever herd and if I was you I'd let him live then earn his trust and fix him up an artificial tail fin and learn to ride him." He looks at me and says. " Okay why I might do that then because he's the last of his kind."

 ****Hiccup's perspective****

I walk over to the dragon and take out my knife and start cutting at the ropes I cut the last rope and the dragon jumps up and pins me to the ground and roars in my face and it jumps off me and I get up I start to walk off then blackness takes over and I faint.

 ****Ace's perspective****

I watch Hiccup free the dragon and I laugh at him when the dragon pins him to the ground a d it roars in his face and jumps off him and walks over to me, curls up and falls asleep next to me I look back at Hiccup he's on floor out cold and a moment later he gets up and walks off just be fore he leaves I shout to him. " See you tomorrow then don't tell anyone I'm here I'll walk into your village tomorrow and introduce myself!" He looks back at me and answers. " Yeah I guess I will see you tomorrow then and I won't tell anyone about you."

 **A/U note: Please review and favourite and follow I'd like to know what you guys think about this.**


End file.
